The lost one's weeping
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Lucy siempre espero a que el príncipe rosa viniera a su lado y se quedará allí. Pero... nada de eso es real. Oneshot.


**E**ste **O**neshot sería como una parte inédita imaginada por mí del **O**neshot **"I**_usiones y promesas, que siempre terminan rotas" _de **L**onely**D**ragon**883, **que la pueden encontrar en mis **A**utores **F**_avoritos._

**¡Jamóh, ya lo escribí!**

**T**ambiéh hay frases de la canción que tiene el mismo título de **F**ic. **(T**he **L**ost… **E**_tcétera, ¡_lean _el título, sabozht!_:c).

* * *

><p><strong><span>II.<span>**

**The Lost One's Weeping**

_..._

_No importa cuánto tiempo pase,  
><em>_nos intoxicaron descuidadamente  
><em>_por hipnosis._

_Irremediablemente siempre me escondo __detrás  
><em>_de la arrogancia del poder que ya no tengo._

_..._

**The Lost One's Weeping – By; Rin Kagamine.**

**.  
>.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No es ficción, es la vida real.<em>

Escuchaste esa oración cerrando tus ojos, como si eso fuera a ocultarlo todo y fingir. Fingir que eso no era verdad y vivías en un cuento de hadas.

Que tú príncipe azul viniera a tu lado y se quedará para siempre, sin traicionarte ni romperte. Qué vivieran felices por siempre.

Este amor débil _y sucio _rápidamente se descubre, haciéndolos reír a todos por tu propia ingenuidad.

_No es ficción._

Retumbaron fuertemente en tus oídos, produciendo así tu risa, una risa amarga y cínica.

_A veces… no, siempre. Decir que estamos tristes, ¿es decir que estamos solos?_

Seguiste tu camino, sin preocuparte por todas las miradas que recibías.

Esas miradas de _preocupación _fingida que hacían, si, eran esas de las que más odiabas.

Chocaste con Mirajane, culpa de no mirar hacia delante. Débilmente; murmuraste un _―Lo siento. _―y nuevamente seguiste con tu marcha.

Una marcha silenciosa que corrompía toda la felicidad restante.

Era todo una ilusión lo que él te decía y _supuestamente _sentía. De nuevo, te sentiste como una verdadera estúpida al creerle. Te sentías _sucia, idiota, imbécil, ilusa, _creyendo en todas las palabras que te habían dicho una y otra vez… _que nunca cumplían._

Siempre supiste que él nunca te quiso verdaderamente, que él solo había amado a aquella albina, pero tuviste esperanzas.

_Esas malditas esperanzas _que habían nacido en tu interior al salir con él y escucharlo atentamente, sintiendo ese sentimiento más fuerte que antes, _cuando el de él solo disminuía fuertemente._

Tomaste las llaves de tu bolsillo y, abriste la puerta de tu departamento. De _esa _habitación que él estuvo e impregno todo su olor, dejando una firma de _"estuve aquí, idiota", _el cual _nunca _desaparecería completamente.

Agarraste una toalla, yendo a la ducha, sintiendo el tacto del agua recorrer todo tu cuerpo, _para limpiar la suciedad _que contenías. Estabas lleno de eso, y lo sabías. Hiciste una ducha larga, _muy larga, _notando tu cuerpo arrugarse y marcarse por el agua.

Tu habitación era completamente rosa _y lleno de regalos._

Un espejo estaba arriba del tocador, observándote a través de aquel objeto.

_No tenías una cara. No tenías una personalidad._

_No tenías felicidad._

Un cartel blanco colgaba sobre toda tu cara, notando tu palidez y las ojeras, esas horribles ojeras. Los pares de ojos, rojos de tanto llorar.

Habías llorado en la ducha, sin importarte mucho si lo escuchaba la dueña o no.

No soportaste tu imagen, _aquella que representaba tu personalidad que no se encontraba, _tomaste en tus manos aquel perfume que amabas… _Que él _te había regalado y lo observaste una vez más, sintiendo las lágrimas transcurrir tus mejillas nuevamente y lo tiraste contra el espejo con lo poco de fuerza que te había quedado.

Gritaste fuertemente, tirando y rompiendo todo lo que _él _había tocado. Tu garganta te ardía al igual que tus ojos y tus piernas temblaban como gelatina, _no podías soportar más peso._

Caíste al suelo sin más, haciendo una posición fetal, tapando tu llanto desgarrador.

_Quien era, tiñó este corazón de negro… Oye, ¿quién era?_

Sentías una cuerda apretar todo tu cuello, dejándote muda, _sin palabras ni gritos._

Lo sabías todo… Qué no podrías soportar esto una vez pase, aún así, lo hiciste todo. A pesar de saber las consecuencias de aquel juego de ilusiones que tú misma habías empezado, lo hiciste.

_Asentiste _y aceptaste todo de él, ¿pero por qué te dejó?

Hiciste todo lo posible para gustarle; ropa, perfume, estilo, personalidad… Te convertiste en lo que no eras solo por él… Aún así… ¿Por qué? Es lo que te preguntas siempre.

¿Qué es lo que hice mal?

¿Tal vez fue el máximo amor que le podías dar? ¿Él había llegado a su límite y decidió romperte así sin más?

No… Claro que no; tú tenías toda la culpa por formarte ilusiones que no eran, _fantasías que no existían._

Un día como cualquier otro, despertaste sin saber quién eras, solo por él y para él.

Cambiaste todo, ¡quedaste sin nada de tu verdadero ser por él!

Pero solo fue por ser idiota.

_¿Está bien que permanezcamos así? _Fue lo que siempre se preguntó muy, _muy _dentro de ella, _en lo más profundo _de su corazón. Pero no quería aceptarlo; quería que esas ilusiones se convirtieran en realidad poco a poco… Cosa que nunca pudo ser.

Todo terminó cuando lo descubrió.

_¿Qué _debería hacer?

Gimió del dolor lo más que pudo y las lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos sin parar, por más que las tapará o tratará de parar, siempre volvían._ Como esos pensamientos. _Finalmente, sin ganas de hacer nada, te tiraste como una basura en el piso, confundiéndote con todas las cosas destrozadas que se encontraban allí.

_¿Oye, qué debo hacer?_

―Ya no importa… ―murmuraste apenas. Una voz rasposa e irreconocible fue la que escuchaste salir de tus labios.

Sentías a todos reírte de ti, a personas que no conocías e incluso a tus mejores amigos.

Nunca debió de creer en nada… ¿Entonces… qué fue lo que la convirtió en _idiota?_

Ah, sí. Fue el amor _falso _y _débil _que sentía por Natsu.

_Dice que queremos desaparecer, ¿Dice que queremos morir?_

Te levantaste de allí, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado como ningún otro y corriste, _corriste como nunca lo habías hecho._

No querías despedirte de nadie, aun así lo hiciste.

_―El mundo estará mejor._

No fue una despedida como todos se imaginaban, pero lo hiciste… _Solo con Levy–chan._

Observaste minuciosamente por última vez su cara confundida y sonreíste en lo muy profundo de tu negro corazón.

Fuiste corriendo con prisa, mientras tus ojos palidecían completamente. Tu destino era simple, el acantilado.

Todos los sentimientos de _soledad _y _amargura _desaparecieron, dejando solamente el sentimiento de la furia, el _enojo._

Al llegar cerraste tus ojos por última vez, recordando tu primer beso, al igual que todos los recuerdos que tuviste con él, _incluso el último horrible momento._

Sin dudar, a paso lento, te lanzaste con gracia al vacío que se encontraba.

_Te abrazaste, reíste, lloraste y recordaste_ por última vez.

_"¿Él llorará por mi muerte?"_

A centímetros del suelo, reíste con amargura y respondiste al aíre un;

―No lo creo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fin?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>amóh cc: **E**staba escuchando canciones que compuso **N**eru y quise escribir esto que estuve prometiéndote desde siempre. ( :3JL)

**A**quí táh la tan esperada y profundizada versión mía de los pensamientos de nuestra _Lucy._

**¡N**os leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
